Hurt
by thedissapearingalchemist
Summary: Altair lives in an abusive home with his uncle, thinking no one will help him. Then detective Al Sayf comes along. Soon he is taking care of Altair and trying to piece a broken boy back together. Reupload Parental! Malik
1. Chapter 1

A young teenager walked along the streets of Manhattan, bag of simple groceries at his side. His shaggy light brown hair was billowing in the wind under his white hoodie. He adjusted his backpack over his other shoulder as he approached the small house nestled in between others. Fumbling for the keys in his pocket, he set the bag down to have an extra hand.

Sneezing from the cold crisp air, the teen finally dug out the rusty key and opened the door. All the lights were turned off, and it seemed as if no one was home. He let out a breath he didn't even know he was holding in. He shrugged off his backpack and pushed the hood off his sweatshirt.

Rubbing his odd golden eyes, he groggily stumbled into the kitchen, looking for nourishment from a long school day. He opened the cabinet and decided on some cereal. While he was finished putting the groceries in and taking out a gallon of milk, the front door slammed open and shut. This caused the teen to freeze and slowly look at the kitchen doorway, praying _he_ wouldn't walk through. Guess luck wasn't on his side today.

A menacing man walked into the kitchen, eyes bearing into the boy's frightened ones. "Altair." he grumbled. Altair didn't reply and was still frozen in front of the refrigerator, milk shaking in his hand. The older man eyed him for a moment then sighed in annoyance. "Close the fridge, boy." Altair didn't move, he couldn't move. After a long moment, the man had enough and started over to the teen.

"I SAID CLOSE IT!" he shouted in Altair's face and shoved him aside so he could do it himself. The boy grunted as he was shoved out of the way, dropping the milk in the process. The milk splattered against the floor, Altair, and the man. They both looked down to see the milk all over their pants. The older ones face became red with anger as he looked at Altair. A sharp slap could be heard across the house.

Altair's cheek was bright red, and tears were springing in his eyes. "Clean this up and go to your room." he grunted. Altair nodded shakily, "Y-yes Uncle Al." Uncle Al walked out of the room, mumbling about stupid kids. Altair took a minute to calm down and slow his breathing to a normal pace. He eventually got up and cleaned up the milk off the floor.

When he was finished, he was about to fix himself dinner, when a booming voice echoed from upstairs. "Altair! Come here!" Golden eyes widen and he started going up the stairs, head hung low, knowing what was coming as he entered the older man's bedroom.

Malik rubbed his eyes as he was going over his paperwork. Almost everyone had gone home now; only he and his boss remained, still working. He didn't have a family to go home too… not after… Malik shook his head and banned the memory from his thoughts. Suddenly, a yellow folder landed on his table, and the familiar form of his boss loomed over him.

"Malik, there have been noise complaints and shouts reported from this home on 44th street, I want you to go over there tomorrow and check things out." She stated and walked away as quickly as she came. Flipping through the thin filed, he looked at the profiles of the occupants. An Al Mualim, 54 years old, owns an oil company, suspected of fraud, blah, blah. The next person caught Malik's attention.

Altair Ibn' La-Ahad 15 years old, goes to Manhattan High, straight A-student, and looked like he just got out of a fight from his profile picture, but Malik suspected it had something to do with the… uncle he lived with.

Closing the folder, he had a feeling he wasn't going to get much sleep tonight.

** And it's done! I got this idea from a drawing I did. I liked this idea of a parental! Malik, so I decided to try this out. I'm sorry it's short; I just thought this was a good place to end the chapter. I'll make the next one longer, promise! R&R people!**


	2. Chapter 2

Altair shivered as he wobbled down the hallway towards his room. It was morning, and when he woke up in the older man's room, he immediately scrambled out of there. His mind was blank and he refused to think about what happened. Shaking his head of the memory, he flung his door open and slowly walked to his bed. He stopped at the edge of the bed and hung his head. Blood was pouring down his face from a new cut onto the bedspread.

Altair watched as the blood spots mixed with wet ones as they streamed down his face. Sobs threatened to be released as he thought of all he has been through. The beatings, the verbal abuse… a- and… Wiping his eyes of any tears, Altair sunk to the floor and wrapped a blanket around his shaking frame.

Curling into a tight ball, the tears came streaming down, and no matter how much Altair tried to fight it, he soon became a crying mess. Sobs wracked his body and his screams were so loud, that even as it was muffled by the blanket, a dog started to bark at the sound, and he could see the neighbor's lights turn on.

Hearing loud footsteps coming down the hall, Altair curled inward. His door swung open, and his uncle's angry figure stood in the doorframe. His uncle stalked into the room and immediately started to kick him.

"Shut up, you stupid cunt!" the man screamed at him as he yelped in pain with each hit. His uncle yelled and called him worthless and stupid, and Altair believed him. He believed every word he said, because nobody told him otherwise. As the man was about to kick Altair again, sirens were heard right out front.

His uncle cursed and fled out of the room. Soon Altair heard the backdoor slam open and shut and the front one burst open in turn. Yells and shouts echoed through the house making Altair back up until his back hit against the side of his bed with a loud bump. There was silence for a moment, then footsteps running up the staircase.

_Oh no! T-they were going to hurt him! Just like- _Altair didn't have time to finish the thought as his door swung open and three people stood in the doorway and he did the most logical thing a person would do in his position. He screamed.

Malik rubbed his eyes, and glanced at his clock hung in his cubicle. _6:30. Huh, I guess old habits die hard_. Malik thought. He rolled up his sleeve to check on the prosthetic on his left arm. Rolling his neck and stretching his arm above his head, he decided to go home and change before he started out on his new assignment.

His phone started blaring and his pager started to flash, so Malik quickly answered his phone. After a minute on the phone, he sighed and gathered his gun and badge. _Guess I'll start on my assignment now._ Climbing into his car and starting the engine, Malik sighed and sped off to his destination.

He pulled up to the house seconds behind the others and climbed out. Flashing his badge to the officers, he stalked towards the house. He turned to the others and signaled to stand back. Taking a few steps back, he lifted his leg and proceeded to kick down the door. Men filled in around him and started to search the first floor.

A sound echoed from upstairs which made Malik freeze.

"Guys!" He snapped. All was silent, until they heard sniffles and soft cries. Malik signaled for two others to follow up the stairs. They all had their guns out and ready. More shuffling was heard from the room at the end of the hallway. They slowly reached the door and threw it open, pointing their guns around the room.

Malik spotted a shivering teen wrapped in a blanket, shivering like a leaf. As Malik lowered his gun, the child let out a heartbreaking scream. A scream of hurt and fear, and the worst one Malik heard in his life. He put up a hand to tell them to stay as he slowly walked towards the kid.

He put his gun in his back pocket and slowly put his hand out to the frightened boy. The light brown haired kid flinched and tried to back away, but was stopped by the bed. He looked at Malik with terrified golden eyes, which made even Malik want to look away.

"P-please, don't hurt me." the kid, which Malik assumed was Altair from his appearance. Feeling pity towards him, Malik smiled kneeled down to Altair's body on the floor.

"I would never hurt you, Altair." he held his hand out to him. "Now will you come with me and we'll take care of you." Shakily, the boy took Malik's warm hand. Smiling even wider, Malik helped the injured boy onto his feet. Altair took a few steps, but collapsed into Malik's shocked arms.

He whispered comforting things into the broken child's ear as Malik slung his arm around his shoulder and led him down the stairs and out the door. Altair looked around nervously as he saw the other police officers. "Am I in trouble?" he asked Malik. The man frowned and shook his head, wondering why the boy would think that. Malik soon found his answer.

An older man leaned against Malik's convertible in an accusing manner. "Where are you going with my nephew?" he spat out. Malik felt Altair shaking underneath his grip and glanced at the boy. His eyes were wide open and tears were forming in his eyes.

Altair turned toward Malik and looked at him with such sadness and shock that Malik couldn't help but turn away. "Y-you, lied!" the boy shouted. Malik looked back at him and shook his head, and started to speak, but the boy kept going. "You lied! And I trusted you! You just want to hurt me like Al does!" The shaking teen said as he slunk to the ground.

Malik motioned to cuff the old man against his car while he knelt down. "Altair." he spook with kindness, but firmness. When the teen didn't respond, he spook again. "Altair, look at me." Slowly, golden eyes met brown as they stared at each other for moment. "Altair, I would never hurt you, ever in a million years, and I won't let anyone hurt you ever again. Do I make myself clear?" Malik asked.

Altair nodded and started to cry. Malik slowly wrapped his arms around the child and rubbed soothing circles against the sobbing form. Malik didn't care his favorite shirt was being ruined, or he was in an incredibly uncomfortable position, all that mattered was the child in his arms.

***wipes tears from eyes* Well that was emotional. People seemed to like this, so here's the second chapter. R&R! **


	3. Chapter 3

Altair shivered into his blanket and sunk deeper into the metal chair. He looked warily around the room, his eyes jerking back and forth. The cement walls seemed to be closing in and the beeping wouldn't stop. That incessant beeping of the telephones and keyboards were incredibly annoying, Altair decided. Malik had left him there hours ago; at least it seemed like it. Altair was worried that he was forgotten. This wouldn't be the first time. He was once left in the park for three hours before some police officers took him home.

Finally, Malik rounded the corner with a sad smile on his face. The older man walked up to Altair and put his hand out for what seemed to be the 50th time that day.

"Looks like you're coming to stay with me for awhile, kiddo." Malik said, but internally cringed when he realized what Altair might be thinking. Many thoughts were running the teens head, most of them very unpleasant. Malik immediately took Altair's shaking hands, rubbing soothing circles into them.

"Shh... Altair, like I said before, I would never hurt you, and I won't let anyone else hurt you." Malik cooed into his ear. Altair continued to shake. Malik moved the boys head to look at him. "Listen, Altair, you have to trust me if we are going to get through this." Malik whispered sternly. Altair's eyes widened and stared at Malik. "Do you understand, Altair?" Slowly, the boy nodded. Malik's smiled widely and helped the wobbly boy onto his feet.

"I think your going to like the house." Malik added as they walked to his car. Altair simply hummed in response, not really knowing what to say. Malik chuckled in response and slung his arms around Altair's shoulders. The teen tensed at the contact, but soon relaxed into it. All was silent when they entered the car, but Altair's hand immediately went to the radio, almost like a habit. His hand retracted when he realized whose car he was in.

Malik chuckled again and motioned that he can turn it on. After Altair flipped onto a station he liked, the boy sunk into his seat, fingers strumming along with the guitar. Noticing Altair's hands, Malik asked him if he played. The teen just nodded, too entranced with the song to give a proper response. This allowed Malik's thoughts to other things, more specifically, how he was taking care of this broken child.

_Malik had just dropped Altair off in the waiting room, promising many times that he was perfectly safe. The detective rubbed his eyes and entered his boss's office. He squinted at the florescent light. The women at the desk had a grim look on her face. _

_ "Al Sayf. Sit." She motioned to the chair in front of the desk. Malik slowly sat down, afraid of the news he was about to receive. She cleared her throat and began. _

_ "As you know, we give a child in this... situation to a family member." Malik nodded. "But, the child has no relatives left, so he will be going to an orphanage." Malik frowned at the information. "But he's traumatized, going to an orphanage might make the state he is in worse." _

_ The higher ranking detective shrugged solemnly. "There's nothing i can do unless someone adopts him." Malik slumped into the chair, feeling defeated. He saved this boy, comforted him, and he might end up worse than he is now. After a few minutes of silence, Malik made a rash decision. He snapped his head up and stared sternly into the eyes of his superior, "I will adopt him." Malik stated and the woman knew that Malik was sure; she didn't have to ask because Malik never says or does anything he has doubts on. _

Malik's mind came back to the present as they reached his house. He was very well off with the inheritance money his parents gave him and the higher paying job. Unbuckling his seat belt, he noticed Altair was entranced with the big house.

"It's big, I know, that's what happens when your parents were rich." Altair hummed in understanding, instead of the pity Malik was used to. "Oh and Mr. Al Sayf," "Call me Malik" the man interrupted. "Okay, Malik" it came off weirdly on Altair's voice. "I'm sorry for acting childish, won't happen again." Malik waved his hand, brushing it off.

"Don't think that way; you have a right to act that way." Altair nodded but didn't look convinced. They pulled out of the car and walked to the front door. As Malik opened the front door, a gasp came out of Altair's lips. It was unlike anything he has ever seen in his life. A big chandelier was hanging from the ceiling and a large spiral staircase wound from the basement to the 2nd floor. A hallway led to a large living room and a kitchen branched from that room. A study room was on the other side of the stairs, right near the front door.

After Malik laughed a few times at Altair's stunned expression, he led him upstairs to his, Altair's new room, and a guest room. He showed the teen his room first, Malik thought he might panic, but if he did, the kid hid it well. Finally they came to Altair's room. It was originally Kadar's, but after the... accident, Malik got rid of all of his giddy brother's stuff, he couldn't stand to be reminded of the last family member he had lost. Shaking his head to get rid of the thoughts, he put on a smile and unlocked the door.

"And this is your room, Altair." It was the biggest room in the house. It had a huge king bed with a cream couch in the one corner, a wooden desk next to the door, and a sound system near the couch. Altair's eyes were wide open, staring in awe at the room. He led the shocked teen out with a laugh and took him to see the basement.

The stairs led to a large game room with a pool table, arcade games and a flat screen TV with plenty if video games. "Is that a play station 3?" Altair asked in amazement. Malik nodded, smiling at how easily this kid is amazed by something. It also worried him a bit. The next room had a music room with guitars along the wall. "You play guitar?" The teen asked as he examined the collection. Malik shook his head. "My brother did."

"Can I...?" He trailed off as he pointed at an acoustic guitar. Malik shrugged and waved his hands showing he could. His face lit up like Christmas came early and he plucked it off the wall and proceeded to tune it. Malik sat on another stool and waited until Altair was done. Eager to play, Altair started immediately.

"Don't know what's going on, don't know what went wrong…" Malik wasn't surprised at the lyrics. "I feel so much better now that you're gone forever. Tell myself that I don't miss you at all..." Altair was fully into the song. "Now things are coming clear and I don't need you here. And in this world around me, I'm glad you disappeared. Get drunk and fucking fight!" The song went on until, Altair was out of breath, and Malik was in shock of his skills. He was a lot better than Kadar, and Kadar was really good.

Malik was too shocked to speak, and Altair must have taken it the wrong way, because the teens face fell. "That bad huh?" He asked sadly. At that, Malik snapped out of his trance and shook his head. "No! Quite the opposite really! You were amazing." Altair blushed a few shades of red and rubbed his neck nervously. "Well I'm glad you liked it!" He said cheerfully for once. "Want to hear another." Malik agreed and the two sat I'm the music room for the rest of the afternoon, creating a bond that could never be broken.


End file.
